


来都来了/Now that I am here…

by SississiS



Category: Spartacus (1960)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 现代AU的凯撒来了，他来错地方了，但来都来了……
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Marcus Licinius Crassus
Kudos: 2





	来都来了/Now that I am here…

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄魔改，身份魔改，双方记得以前的事；  
> 建议代入1960电影《斯巴达克斯》凯撒与克拉苏的脸。
> 
> 凯撒（20+）：业务部门新进负责人，即将赶赴伦敦获取资金开拓市场；  
> 克拉苏（35+）：集团CFO。

20出头的凯撒身手敏捷，安保系统睁一只眼闭一只眼，潜行翻入罗马私家宅邸游刃有余：轻手轻脚穿越前厅经过中庭花园时还记得借水池的一汪月光整理仪容，好让女主人再多给他几个吻。到此为止一切都很正常：同往常没有区别，大部分凯撒的脚步声被厚实的羊毛地毯吸收，他的呼吸声淹没在夏夜的虫鸣里。凯撒压着沉重的黄铜门把手迟迟没有动静，情人并未与约定的一样迎接他。

咬咬牙，盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·凯撒！你怕什么！我来，我见，我征服！开门！

他如闪电一般冲进套间，翻身埋伏于King size大床，只等身材曼妙的夫人裹着半湿的丝绸浴巾撩开朦胧轻纱帷幔款款而来，就要将她就地正法。年轻人舔了舔嘴角，成熟人妻最香！

淅淅沥沥水声停了，确实有人掀开了被子滑进被窝，然而这个胸的手感、这个乳尖被揉捏挑弄引起的喘息、这个人……

凯撒不打算停手，但装糊涂的打算却被打消了：“哈啊……尤、尤利乌斯，你干什么？”

太尴尬了，他只有老老实实从洁白的被褥里露出一个俊美的头，对上债权人的目光坦坦荡荡地打招呼：“李锡尼乌斯……克拉苏先生，晚上好啊。”凯撒心里疯狂赞美朱庇特，他意外发现克拉苏的后穴似乎过于多汁（他当然没闲着），于是试探着伸入一节指尖。

“出去……你找错人了，她、呃啊、没和你说去旅游了吗。”克拉苏挣扎着想要逃离，却被凯撒的手臂箍住了腰，天杀的凯撒，他竟然开始浅浅地戳刺！但是明显地，凯撒完全没有听他说话：“你认识《斯巴达克斯》*的编剧吗？”

“够了！我都为你担保两次、啊啊、啊……”

克拉苏开始后悔自己口不择言暴露脆弱的要害，他几乎可以设想年轻人与年龄不相符的、手术刀一般的审视眼神在自己背部肌肤游走穿梭，寻觅剖析猎物的突破口。不愧是凯撒，罗马帝国的无冕之王。“我一直铭记于心……”凯撒皮笑肉不笑的声音冷了下来，“得从高卢算起。”他换用古典拉丁语，一些近似撕咬与吮吸的吻落在克拉苏颈畔，这让他情不自禁拱起脊背，寻求令人堕落的电流。耳边凯撒富有侵略性的炽热气息让克拉苏的腰几乎背叛头脑的意志软成一滩水。

“唔嗯……我可以不追究，和上次一样……哈啊、哈啊、呜！”

他说不出话来，因为凯撒扳过他的头，发狗吠音的舌尖扫荡他的口腔。克拉苏头昏脑胀，思维却飘到了奇怪的地方。凯撒，不愧是他，他糊里糊涂想着，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流下，灯光照耀下闪闪发亮，这个人技巧真是了得。

“主要鉴于……来都来了……”他终于放过被吻得上气不接下气的克拉苏，很诚恳地解释，“您看，我即将远征不列颠尼亚，不知何时才能回到罗马。”唇齿吐出古典韵律，鼻尖额头抵着克拉苏的背磨蹭，克拉苏一边在心里骂尤利乌斯不对劲OOC成活体宜家里夫利乖乖小狗乱撒娇，一边略微放松了夹得紧紧的臀部，客观上方便了凯撒动作，不吃亏，不吃亏，他能不能在“一平方公里”保住不破产活着回来都不一定……克拉苏努力说服自己时，凯撒沉进被窝大肆杀伐，奸商几乎完全沉沦迷醉情欲的身体猛一哆嗦：“等等，今天我约了别人……”

“骰子已经掷出。”凯撒闷闷的声音和轻吻沿着克拉苏小腹一路往上，“您是那个有充分经验的人，指导我，请（amabo te）*。”

克拉苏脱力般呻吟一声：“我以为你做得足够好了……”

TBC

《斯巴达克斯》*：暗示克拉苏是双性恋；

amabo te：拉丁语的“请”，字面意思是“I shall love you”。


End file.
